Raindrops
by Zagero
Summary: As many raindrops there are, as many moments there is to be experienced. KenIchi ficlets and drabbles. Rated M to be sure.


All right. I got this idea from reading pretty good KenIchi fics. As I'm not a writer who can write that long stories, I decided to write drabbles/short stories/ficlets. I have some ideas for these but you may, if you want, share the ideas you might have. And so, I don't know how many of these I will write. Some at least.

I hope you will enjoy these, thou there is - for sure - grammar and spelling mistakes. It would be nice to have reviews, I would read them with joy.

Pairing: It shall be KenIchi  
Rating: Shall be informed with every ficlet  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... How very unlucky for me...

--

Title: Come what may  
Rating: T-M, somewhere between...

Ichigo tilted his head. He shouldn't act like this in here. And especially with this man. But he couldn't help himself. There was too much pleasure all around him.

Kenpachi was pressing him to wall and licking his throat near his right ear. Kenpachi's breath was hot on his throat, and he couldn't do more than whimper under this man. Ichigo couldn't anything, his hands weren't in anywhere decent place. And those hands did everything but decent things. And they were in the middle of the hallway. They just should go somewhere else before somebody would come. But same time Ichigo thought that probably no-one would walk around in the middle of the night and this pleasure could just go on and never stop.

Ichigo's thoughts were forced away as Kenpachi pierced the skin of his throat with his sharp teeth and licked the small bruise on his throat. And the same time his fingers found their way to backside of Ichigo's frame, to a place where Ichigo's mind lost their contact to even word 'decent'.

--

Title: At the arbour  
Rating: K+ perhaps?

They were walking around. Sometimes they said a word or two. They were enjoying a rare day off the office, off the paperwork. The paperwork that would grow larger every single moment, when they were away. Perhaps they should just head back.

But then again, cloudless sky, warm and tender wind blowing. This was a day when everyone should be outside enjoying themselves. Really.

Kenpahci and Ichigo were walking. They were walking, a little distance between them. Too large to accidental touches, too little for just being friends.

Ichigo looked at his right side, the dark woods were looking alive, not that scary really. At the other side of his there were a man who was scarier thought. But now, as Ichigo looked his face, he seemed more peaceful than in long time. Ichigo didn't know why, but didn't really care.

Ichigo looked forward and smiled. Life was turning out better than he would have thought it would. Suddenly he felt an arm grapping his shoulders and breath hovering over his left ear. A gentle kiss was placed to his forehead, other to his hear, then the arm disappeared. "What are you thinking?" He was asked. A blush spread to Ichigos cheeks. "That's pretty cute you know, blushing like that" Kenpachi's laughter filled the air. Ichigo looked away, cursing under his breath. "That blush on your cheeks is almost the same colour as those flowers" Kenpaci pointed to some direction probably pointing some flowers, Ichigo didn't care. "Just drop it."

Kenpachi laughed and gripped Ichigo to his embrace. Ichigo punched Kenpach's flank playfully. It was truly a beautiful day.

--

Title: Bathing time  
Rating: M, and I'm afraid that I overrated it

When Ichigo heard that he was invited to public bathing house, he was excited. When he heard that Kenpach had private bath in the same bathing house, he began to think what he had promised when he had promised to go there with this certain older shinigami.

At first it looked like they were just going to bath. But in the end they ended doing something else. Something that Ichigo thought made the bath boiling.

There was a thing having sex in bath. The water made every sensation much greater. Ichigo hadn't thought that he could feel that good ever in his life. Every move Kenpachi made was almost mind blowing. Every kiss that was placed to his skin was like burning spark. And Kenpachi had liked teasing Ichigo that time. He was doing everything slowly, caressing him like never before. Or perhaps it was just that damn water.

At some point Ichigo's mind decided to pop out a thought. That they were actually making love, not just fucking. Ichigo felt that that blush on his cheeks was going to be permanent. After this thought he... He didn't know. He felt like the world had gone upside down and he was left behind. And then Kenpachi had pulled him back down from his thoughts and had being more gentle than ever. That was something he just couldn't cope with in that situation. So Kenpachi had been more gentle than ever, but after few needy moans and huffs order from the orange haired shinigami had changed Kenpachi back to him own self.

After this experience Ichigo had felt himself more sensitive as ever. His skin had been very sensitive especially to Kenpach's touch. What caused that? Water perhaps?

--

So, here was the first three of them. If you want me to write some specific thing from KenIchi, tell me!


End file.
